Questioning
by Itty Bitty MomoChu
Summary: KiruGon ShonenAi: When Gon suddenly starts asking strange questions, Killua can't control himself. THEME 16: Questioning. IT'S CUTER THAN IT SOUNDS! Rated T just in case... :wink:


**# 16 Questioning **

**By: Kortni Malarik **

**Characters by: Togashi Yoshihiro**

**Plot By: Me**

–

The time was around midnight, and Killua was just about to fall asleep, when Gon's voice jolted him partially awake.

"Ne… Killua." Gon asked, completely awake. Killua moaned in complaint, and sighed.

"Hn…" He sounded, not opening his eyes. Gon rolled over onto his side, taking up only half of his spot on the queen size bed. He propped his head up on his arms and stared at Killua.

"Why do you like chocolate so much?" He asked, sounding serious. Killua's eyes opened, and looked over at Gon.

"Why this all of a sudden?" He asked, confused. Gon blinked and watched a cloud roll by the shining moon. He sighed.

"Well, You're always buying boxes of Choco-Robot, and I never really understood why. So… Why?" He continued, playing with a loose string connected to his pillow. Killua ruffled hie eyebrows in agony. He knew this was going to be a long night. Gon always started weird conversations, especially when they were going to bed. Killua never understood how Gon's mind worked, but that's one of the reasons he loved him so much. With another sigh, he replied.

"I like sugar and sweet things." He closed his eyes once more, hoping Gon would quit with the questions. Feeling him move around on the bed, Killua realized, this was just the beginning of the questions. He opened his eyes and turned on his side to face Gon. He jumped a bit and blush splattered his face when he realized how close they were. Gon blinked.

"… Do you like anything thing other than chocolate?" He asked, not moving or blinking. Killua thought for a second, before answering.

"Maa, I like plenty. Sugary juices… Candy… Ice Cream… Oh and that cake Mito-San made." He said, remembering the angel food cake Mito had made during their visit to Whale Island. Gon smiled.

"Nara hodo… So… How do you know when you like something? Or is it just natural." He asked, after a bit of thought. These words made Killua nervous. His answer would cause Gon to ask more, which wouldn't help his awkward situation. He closed his eyes, feeling his face grow hot with his answer.

"I… I have to taste it." He answered, knowing his voice cracked. He opened one eye, hoping Gon would ask anything else, or he would blow. He had been letting his emotions take over him for a week now, since Gon started getting intimate at night with long conversations. The things Killua thought about at night, was the one reason why he hated himself for being in love his best friend. It just didn't feel right. Gon blinked at Killua's weird expression, but continued on with another question.

"So… You don't like something until you taste it?" He pondered, his brown eyes glowing with curiosity. Killua cursed silently, but on the outside he kept his cool.

"Yeah… What are you getting at, Gon?" He sighed, sitting up. His body trembled with anxiety by this point, but he kept himself down mentally. Gon followed suit and sat up.

"Is there something you haven't tasted yet?" He asked, looking deep into Killua's eyes. With a deep blush, Killua looked away. This was bad, if Gon were to keep going, Killua wouldn't be able to control himself. With a nod, he answered.

"Yeah… one thing." He said, he voice shaky. Gon grinned wildly.

"Hontoni? What is it? Is it a foreign sweet? Or is it something you just cant get your hands on?" He asked, eager to learn more. Killua felt himself growing hotter, and he didn't like the feeling. He gulped and looked up at Gon to answer.

"It's… Not a thing… Or a sweet… It's a person." He answered, feeling extremely embarrassed. Gon blinked in amazement.

"Eh?! Hontoni? I didn't know you could taste a person!" He exclaimed, making Killua dizzy with anticipation. In the back of his mind he was screaming for Gon to stop with the questions so he could go calm himself down, but he couldn't do anything. In actuality, he wanted Gon to continue, he wanted to show Gon who he wanted to taste. Gon blinked before asking his final question.

"Ne… Who is it you want to taste?" He asked, not meaning anything by it. He truly didn't understand why Killua wanted to taste someone, so he wanted to know who the person was. Maybe he could figure out the reason why then. Killua was busy staring intently at Gon to hear his last question. Every part of his body was aching to attach it's self to the innocent boy next to him, but Killua wouldn't let it.

Gon was getting impatient after two minutes of waiting. He leaned over to Killua a bit, getting extremely close to the assassin's face.

"Killua! Ne.. Killua! I asked you a question! Who do you want to taste?!" He nearly yelled, trying to keep his voice down. They were in a hotel after all, and Kurapica and Leorio were just two rooms over. Killua couldn't take it any more. His body shot up from its sitting point, and grab a hold of Gon's wrists.

"You… Gon." He said, pushing the boy into the bed. Within second his mouth was crushed against Gon's and was pulling him into a passionate kiss. Eager to taste more, Killua forced his tongue into Gon's mouth, and let it explore each and every sweet crevice. Gon didn't resist, but he did struggle a bit, due to Killua's weight on top of him. Moving a bit, Killua made it easy for Gon to get comfortable. Killua was a bit shocked when Gon responded to his forced kiss, and his body trembled with pure excitement. He had been waiting for this moment from the moment he realized he had feelings for his best friend. Now that his wish was being granted, he was going to savor every bit of it.

It was a few long minutes before the boys broke, breathless and blushing like mad. Killua immediately turned his head in same, but his ears perked when Gon spoke.

"Ne…Killua… One more question…" Gon said, staring at the bed. Killua didn't answer, he only awaited the question. Gon smiled a bit. "So… Do I taste good?" He asked, his eyes shining. Killua looked up with surprise and smiled wickedly. He leaned in for more, answering before kissing him again.

"Sweeter than Chocolate…"

–

**-Shot– I have no IDEA what possessed me to write this. I swear, my food health class makes me Shonen-Ai happy. I write almost all my KxG ficlets in there!** **I think this came out pretty well, since it was my first drawn out kiss scene. At first, I was going to make this a Kyou Kara Maou story, but thought it would be cuter with Killua and Gon. Just because Gon is just so damn innocent! -Sigh– Well, I hope you liked it! Please leave a review on your way out!**


End file.
